entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Modifications
Modifications in Entry Point are various additions and removals that can affect a variety of things from visual assistance, recoil, and stealth. To buy and equip modifications, use the Manage Weapons button from your Loadout, and then select Modify on the weapon you would like to modify. Sight Iron sights and optical sights don't provide any statistical benefits, but they do change the zoom and aim sensitivity of the weapon they're equipped on. Optical sights can make aiming at targets easier than with iron sights. General Sights Iron Sights - The standard iron sights of the weapon. They provide no additional zoom and tend to vary in clarity and precision across all ranges, with not much guarantee of accuracy. * These sights are equipped on every weapon by default, except for the CBR-C. Delta Sight ($1300) - This miniature sight uses a thick delta dot to assist with close-range target acquisition. However, the thick dot can be a problem, due to less visibility when aiming at a target. * This sight adds 1 concealment point. * It is available for every firearm that can accept sights. Mini Sight ($1000) - This miniature reflex sight uses a small red dot in order to grant a clearer view of the target. * This sight adds 1 concealment point. * This sight is equipped on the CBR-C by the default, adding no concealment points to that weapon only. * It is available for every sight-accepting firearm except the CH-A. Pistol Sights Glow Sight ($200) - These pistol iron sights have been illuminated with three white dots to make aiming easier. It enhances the sight but it doesn't increase accuracy by very much when aiming. * These sights can only be used on the UP9 and Raven. Ring Sight ($400) - These pistol iron sights have been enhanced with a red ring and front sight for added precision. Easier to see, aim, and shoot. * These sights can only be used on the UP9. Magnification Sights Red Dot ($1600) - A large-size optic with enhanced zoom and a solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture for medium to long range combat. * This optic adds 2 concealment points. * It is available for every sight-accepting firearm except the UP9, Raven, K45 and 480 MCS. * Has different sights for each weapon (S97 has a small scope, F57 has a long scope). TG3X ($2000) - A C79 scope featuring 3x magnification and a very sharp reticle, making it highly effective at a distance. * This optic adds 2 concealment points. * It is available for the S97, MM20, CBR-C, F57 and CH-A. T4XS '''($2500) - An ACOG scope featuring 4x magnification and a thick reticle, improving long-range precision at the cost of close range aiming. This scope is not recommended due to its miscalculation of the reticle. * This optic adds 2 concealment points. * It is available for the S97, CBR-C, F57 and CH-A. '''LS6X ($ 3500) - A long-range rifle scope with 6x magnification and a blurry crosshair, ideal for extreme distances but almost unusable in close quarters. Keep in mind it has an extremely low scope sensitivity making it hard to use quickly. * This scope adds 2 concealment points. * It is available for the CBR-C and CH-A. * Limits movement. UP9GlowSights.png|Glow Sight. UP9RingSights.png|Ring Sight. MiniSight.png|Mini Sight. DeltaSight.png|Delta Sight. RedDot.png|Red Dot. TG3X.png|TG3X. T4XS.png|T4XS. LS6X.png|LS6X. Barrel Barrel attachments can affect a weapon statistically as well as visually and audibly. Most of them are able to modify recoil, damage, and spread. Stealth Suppressor ($2500) - A suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. It improves muzzle velocity and recoil control slightly and is the only way to fire a weapon without alerting everyone within nine city blocks. * This attachment adds 2 concealment points. * It increases the damage of the weapon by 3%. * It is available for every firearm that accepts barrel attachments. Recoil Modifiers Flash Hider ($500) - A device that eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * This attachment adds 2 concealment points. * It is available for every barrel-accepting firearm except the Raven. * Flash hiders are universally ignored in every game they're in. Muzzle Brake ($1500) - A small device that allows gases to exit the weapon efficiently, reducing the recoil and making the weapon easier to control with sustained fire. * This attachment adds 1 concealment point. * It is available for every barrel-accepting firearm except the 480 MCS and Raven. Shotgun Modifiers Duckbill ($1000) - A muzzle attachment that modifies the spread of the shotgun. The shotgun's accuracy is lowered, but the spread is increased, causing pellets to land in a wider horizontal area. * This attachment is only available for the 480 MCS. Choke ($1200) - A muzzle attachment that tightens the spread of the shotgun. The shotgun's accuracy is increased, but the spread is decreased, causing pellets to land in a smaller area. * This attachment is only available for the 480 MCS. FlashHider.png|Flash Hider. MuzzleBrake.png|Muzzle Brake. Suppressor.png|Suppressor. Duckbill.png|Duckbill. Choke.png|Choke. Tactical Tactical attachments are equipped on the rail of the weapon, and they can be toggled with Z to offer visual enhancements. None of them provide statistical changes. Flashlight ($50) - A tactical flashlight equipped on a certain weapon. When enabled, the flashlight will illuminate a light. This can be useful during dark places, but can reveal the player's position. * It is available for every tactical-accepting firearm except the Raven, K45 and MM20. Laser ($300) - A small battery-operated laser is attached on a certain weapon. When enabled, the battery will enable a red laser sight. This attachment is proved useful for people who care to fire more than just aiming. * This attachment is available for every firearm that accepts tactical attachments. * Can pass through blowtorched doors. Canted Sights ($500) - An attachment, equipped with M16 aim sights. This attachment can be used for backup and can be useful in close quarters, mainly because it doesn't zoom the screen at all. Recommended for players who attached an efficient scope that limits movement. * This attachment is available for the S97, CBR-C and F57. Laser.png|Laser. Flashlight.png|Flashlight. F57CantedSights.png|Canted Sights. Grip Foregrips can assist with a weapon's spread and recoil management. They are each designed to work well with specific playstyles. The MM20, CBR-C, F57, and Sawblade are the four weapons capable of accepting all four grips. Folding Grip ($500) - A lightweight grip which helps control the weapon while moving. It can be folded when no longer in use, conforming with the weapon and causing no issues with concealment. * This is the only grip that doesn't add concealment points. * It reduces the minimum hip-fire spread by 30% while moving. * Contrary to the name, there's no way for the player to fold the grip. Ergo Grip ($1000) - An ergonomic vertical grip designed to fit the shooter's hands for maximum control and precision on the move. It is quite large in comparison to other grips. * This grip adds 2 concealment points. * It reduces the minimum hip-fire spread by 50% while moving. Angled Grip ($1000) - A triangular grip which provides a more natural way to hold the weapon, making it easier to control when fired carefully. * This grip adds 1 concealment point. * It reduces the first-shot recoil by 33% when used on a fully-automatic weapon. The recoil reduction applies to every shot fired by a semi-automatic weapon, regardless of speed. Stubby Grip ($1000) - A shortened vertical grip which grants a firm grasp on the weapon, keeping shots from landing off target during sustained fire. * This grip adds 1 concealment point. * It reduces the maximum spread by 33% while aiming down the sights. FoldingGrip.png|Folding Grip. ErgoGrip.png|Ergo Grip. AngledGrip.png|Angled Grip. StubbyGrip.png|Stubby Grip. Magazine Some weapons can sacrifice the capacity of their magazine in order to make their weapon easier to conceal. Normal Magazine - The standard magazine used by the weapon. It uses the default capacity. * This magazine is equipped on every firearm by default. Short Magazine (S97) ($500) - A shortened magazine used in the S97. It only carries 20 rounds, but it fits flush with the grip, reducing the overall size of the gun. * This magazine removes 2 concealment points. Short Magazine (F57) ($200) - A shortened STANAG magazine used by the F57. In order to reduce the rifle's size, it sacrifices capacity and can only carry 20 rounds. It is mostly ignored by most players * This magazine removes 2 concealment points. S97ShortMagazine.png|The S97's Short Magazine. F57ShortMagazine.png|The F57's Short Magazine. Stock Some weapons can have stocks equipped or removed, drastically affecting recoil while also changing the size and conceability of the weapon. Normal Stock (480 MCS) - The standard stock used by the 480 MCS, used to keep the shotgun's intense kick under control. * This stock is equipped on the 480 MCS by default. Short Grip (480 MCS) ($350) - The absence of the 480 MCS's stock makes it much more compact, but leaves no way to handle the recoil. * This stock removes 2 concealment points. No Stock (free) - There is no stock equipped on the F57 and MM20 by default, which makes them significantly more difficult to control at long range. Full Stock (F57) ($1200) - The standard stock used by the F57, necessary in order to minimize the recoil and make sustained fire easier to pull off. * This stock adds 3 concealment points. 'Stock (MM20) '($1000) - This stock supports the recoil reduction system of the MM20 and makes recoil extremely low, causing burst fire to be highly effective even at a distance. * This stock adds 2 concealment points. 480MCSShortGrip.png|The 480 MCS's Short Grip. F57FullStock-0.png|The F57's Full Stock. MM20Stock.png|The MM20's Stock. Category:Weapons